you know where the city is
by the boulevard
Summary: Sasuke's awkward and unsure, because Hinata's taken interest and she's hotter than ever before. sasuke/hinata au.
1. she's got two-tone everything

a/n 1 ; so, im back. with love and drugs. not really but hey. so leave a review for lil me and anything you can offer. thanks.

a/n 2 ; i don't own naruto cuz I'm broke n lazy. yes basically. so let's share the love and go on with this story and i should warn you that I'm lazy so like if updates don't come on time sorry but effort is ugh.

a/n 3; Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! i wish you all a joyous and prosperous new year.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**you know where the city is**

**1. she's** **got two-tone everything, moving but she just can't move**

.

.

_"Dude,"_ Naruto says, "i heard Hinata is back."

Neji pauses in between his bite of fries and Shikamaru flinches, _Naruto you idiot,_ before Neji resumes and chews tersely. Neji doesn't get terse, only when she's mentioned, and maybe that's where his problem lies.

"Yeah, she is," he acknowledges after a pause that has Lee sweating and TenTen keeping her eyes down.

"She should be arriving from the airport soon. Mom went to get her, though, so she might be delayed." his eyes narrow at his plate, a frown creasing his brows, before he looks back up and politely smiles as he has always done. "How did you know, Naruto?"

Said blonde scratches at his scalp, passes a nervous laugh, "Hehe, well about that... She sort of posted it on Twitter. And Facebook. And maybe kinda on Instagram too."

He gives out another nervous laugh as Neji's eye twitches slightly.

"You follow her on _Instagram? Seriously,_ Naruto?"

Neji's _mad._

"Look dude!" Naruto wails, waving his hands in front of him, "Hinata's alright, okay? I don't even know why you hate her. She even did your homework that time you were too wasted to do anything. Your sister, who is two years older than you and really nice and stuff, did your two month project in one night!"

The whole cafeteria goes silent as the argument unfolds, even Sakura who's eyes are wide and flashing between the two teens. It's common knowledge that Neji hates his half sister Hinata, but Naruto has balls.

_"Don't,"_ Neji seethes, "mention that weak excuse for a human being as my sister again. Do you _fucking_ hear me?"

People shift uneasily in their seats, because Neji _never_ swears.

Levelling Naruto with the trademark Hyuuga glare of hatred, he pulls out of his seat and makes his way out of the cafeteria, his Oxfords the only noise in the quiet hall. It's silent and tense for another few minutes before someone coughs awkwardly and people resume chatting, mutterings of 'tgif' and 'Hallelujah, its the weekend' and most importantly 'Neji's really awesome party tonight'.

Naruto keeps his frosty look on where Neji left, his eyes levelled into a glare, before he grins and laughs.

"Neji can be mean, 'ttebayo."

.

.

Sasuke shifts in the passenger seat of Itachi's car.

He pushes his glasses up, scratches at his arm, taps his knees with his fingers, runs his teeth over his braces.

"I really don't know why you're dragging me here, Itachi. You know they don't like me," he says, casting his older brother a side look. Itachi smirks in reply, something devious.

Sasuke - awkward, antisocial, nerdy high school senior that he is - has never been to a party, and Itachi finds injustice in this.

"Relax, Sasuke. It's just a party. everyone will be too drunk and high to care about who you are. You might even get laid."

Sasuke promptly splutters and graces Itachi with a withering look.

"Oh look, we're here."

Itachi steps out of his car, runs a hand through his slightly long hair, and waits for Sasuke to exit the car, locking it when he does. Turning to the Hyuuga mansion, Itachi smiles at the array of drunken and typical teenagers across the lawn, some passed out. even though it's only eight thirty, this is usual for a Neji grade A house party.

Sasuke shifts slightly in his loose, blue linen dress shirts that Itachi had thrown on him before they left the house, muttering something about little brothers and pokemon and not getting any. He follows Itachi into the mansion, watching as the crowd parts like the red sea before Itachi, then flinching back as girls swarm around the older Uchiha, most in what could barely be called clothing.

Sasuke sighs as his brother gets lost in the swarm of drunk girls and high teens, before he casts his gaze around what he can see of the house. there's flashing lights everywhere, adding to the haze and atmosphere of the party, as people flock the makeshift dance floor and practically bang each other with their clothes on. He suppresses a shiver of disgust.

As typical parties go, there are drunk teens passed out, couples making out scattered across the room and stairs and some are huddled around each other passing what looks to be a blunt. Welcome To The Party by partynextdoor comes on just as he reaches a large modern kitchen and a red cup is thrust into his hands from an unknown source.

awkwardly moving around grinding dancers and barely dressed girls, he manages to get onto the back porch.

"stupid Itachi and his plans," he mutters under his breath, taking a seat on the edge of the porch. He grimaces as a bunch of stereotypical jocks run around in their Letterman's while drunkenly shoving each other around.

"Dumbass jocks," he mutters under his breath,, releasing a sigh.

Taking a gulp of whatever is in the cup, he winces as the liquid burns down his throat, hacking slightly and whacking at his chest. His face burns slightly in embarrassment as a group of girls turn and laugh at him.

Quickly getting up, he makes his way back into the house, stumbling around people and getting shoved on more than one occasion. Just as he's about to turn a corner, the huge entrance doors part, leaving a tall girl standing with suitcases around her, her dark hair falling around her face.

The music stutters to a stop as everyone pauses to stare at her in awe, a few wolf whistles stemming from the crowd. The girl looks around awkwardly, tapping one of the suitcases next to her, before she smiles in relief in the direction of the stairs.

Sasuke follows her gaze to Neji in all his leather trousers and man bun glory as he blinks at her in confusion. someone in the crowd coughs awkwardly.

The mystery girl lifts up a tattooed arm in a wave, her icy blue - almost white - eyes shining in relief at him. Neji blinks his identical eyes, several times actually, before he continues down the stairs in shock. cue another awkward cough from the crowd. Sasuke is actually impressed at the timing of mystery cougher.

The girl uses her arm to adjust her snapback, her smile turning into a grin as Neji makes his way to her. Letting go of her abundance of luggage, she throws her arms up and around Neji as he finally steps in front of her, an exclamation of "Neji, it's been so _long!"_ leaving her full lips.

Neji has a shocked look on his face, before his eye twitches slightly and he awkwardly removes himself from the hands of the gorgeous girl.

Clearing his throat, he glances at her bags, then to her; taking in her Jordans, tight jeans, cutting v-neck with the Nike 'Just Do It' on the front and the tattoos scattered on her collarbone. his gaze then moves to her arms covered in the sleeves of tattoos, up to her slightly tanned face and her wide eyes, her dark hair framing her cheekbones and falling to her lower back. She adjusts her black snapback again, the front facing back, before she grins and hugs him again.

"It's so good to see you, Neji! And you've cut your hair, it used to be long. Oh, my baby brother is growing up!"

Mysterious cougher chokes on his saliva this time at the mention of baby brother, because that could only mean mystery bombshell is-

_"Hinata?"_ Neji chokes out, his eyes much like hers widening in surprise.

She pulls back, smiling widely, before nodding and ruffling his hair.

.

.

Sasuke joins mystery cougher in choking, because _holy fuck Hinata got hot._

And this is Hinata; long skirts, baggy jeans, big hoodies, tasteless shoes and blushing pale face hidden behind a curtain of frizzy hair. people in the crowd nod in approval, because puberty really changes people. And gosh has Hinata changed from some short penguin thing (as Naruto had so eloquently dubbed her a few years back) to this five foot nine, long legged, gorgeous piece.

As several people clamour around Hinata and carry her luggage away, the awkward silence still ensues, before Neji abruptly turns from her and stalks somewhere else. She frowns slightly before she too turns and faces the crowd.

flashing a peace sign, she smiles as people wolf whistle and shouts of 'holy hell' and 'Hey babe' and the occasional 'oh my fucking gosh sit on my dick please' break out into the room, the music coming on and drowning out the noise before she too disappears.

Sasuke blinks for a bit before continuing on his way, rounding a few corners and ending up back on the porch. sitting on the steps leading into the huge garden, it's him alone until he gets tapped on the back.

turning his head and getting ready to glare at the person, he comes up short as he chokes upon finding Hinata's smiling face inches away from his.

"Is anyone sitting here?" she asks, gesturing to the space besides him. shaking his head no, he blushes as she sits next to him with a smile on her face.

"I'm Hinata," she says, lifting a hand up for him to shake. He stares at it, his mouth slightly gaping.

"I- uh, me is - i mean- uh..." He trails off.

Letting out a snorting laugh, she pulls back her hand and throws her arm over his shoulder, hugging him close. She smells like flowers and expensive perfume, Sasuke thinks.

"You're so cute," she finally gets out, looking Sasuke in the eyes.

"oh- um thanks. I'm uh- I'm Sasuke."

She smiles again, pale eyes crinkling, before she plants a kiss on his cheek.

"That's a nice name - Sasuke."

He literally almost dies of blushing. He can feel the waves of blush rolling over his face, and he can hear his heart hammering loudly in his chest. Thank you Itachi, he silently weeps.

Hinata, two years older than him and way out of his league, has just made a move. She laughs again as he splutters.

tugging his hand up, she stands and pulls him along into the house, a grin on her face. "It's a party, Sasuke," she says, tapping on his large glasses. And dear sweet Sasuke will never doubt Itachi gain, as long as he lives.

Hinata tugs him along to the dance floor, laughing as he awkwardly shuffles, before she takes his hands in hers and moves him along with her to the loud bass of some Young Thug song. All through the night, he gets pulled along by her as she passes him drinks and dances with him.

.

.

Smacking a hand across his face due to the bright sunlight streaming in through his window, Sasuke groans as an ache flashes through his head, his voice hoarse. Grabbing at the glasses on his nightstand, he places them askew onto his face, before stumbling off of his bed and into his bathroom.

He places his head on the mirror before looking up and nearly dieing. His lips are slightly swollen and smudged with lipstick that trails across his face, neck and collarbone. There are bruises and hikes scattered across his neck and collarbone, leading to his chest where his shirt is only buttoned up to the first two buttons. his hair is wild and all over the place, and he only has one shoe on with his Jean button loose. lifting up his arm, he almost faints and he reads what's scrawled onto his right arm.

_'call me, xoxo Hinata'_ is slightly smudged in delicate cursive.


	2. pretend that i'm the one

**_an1;_** sorry for the long wait. i was busy and crap and i was just lazy and i didn't know how to start it. but thanks for the reviews and faves and follows and just thank you.

**_an2;_** so like i didn't know this was gonna get so much feedback but here we are, and you guys should check out my other works if you like this stuff. oh, and leave more reviews and stuff cuz that shit makes the world go round.

* * *

><p><strong>o2.<strong>

**pretend that** **i'm** **the one and you can show me about**

.

Neji finds Hinata in a room under the stairs, a hidden alcove of dim lighting and self pity.

He takes in her bloodshot eyes, creased flannel Winnie the Pooh pajamas, and the half empty Jack Daniels in her hand. He frowns and nudges other empty bottles out of the way with his foot, awkwardly shoving himself into the closed space with her. silence reigns.

He sighs, and pause and, "You've been here since Saturday?"

She squints at him, lessening her glare, before taking a swig of her drink and turning her gaze away. Yeah, she mutters, a frown tugging at her lips. Neji winces slightly as Smallpools plays from her discarded phone.

"Do you- are you upset?"

Hinata's quiet for minutes, stewing and swinging her bottle around in her hand, her pale eyes narrowed into the dark of the room.

"Yeah," she answers after a moment, "i am."

"Does dad know you're drinking?"

She snorts, wondering if even Neji can care, before she waves a tattooed hand in dismissal. Neji follows it with his eyes much like hers, frowning at her answer.

"Of _course_ he does, he supplied the alcohol," she says, a smile pulling at her lips, before they tremble and she's muttering curses under her breath.

"And-" he clears his throat awkwardly, "the reason you are upset?"

She frowns in displeasure, taking another gulp of the whiskey, before settling her elbows on her raised knees and thinking for a long while. Neji wonders if Hinata has always been this evasive, but then he forces down a laugh because it's Hinata and _she's one of the best people ever, dattebayo,_ says Naruto. Naruto's an idiot, he corrects.

_"hedidn'tcallback,"_ she whispers, Neji catching himself from leaning into her to hear her admission.

"Pardon, Hinata? And don't mumble."

She glares at him, hair flying horribly around her face, before sighing and coughing slightly.

"I said," cough, cough, "he didn't call back. And - and you called me a _bad word."_

She turns away from his gaze, a slight pout pulling at her lips, before she sniffs and shuffles away from him in the dark space.

Neji groans slightly, forcing down a laugh, before he nods solemnly and leans his back against the slopping wall.

"I'm - I'm sorry. and I'm sure he'll call soon," he tries to repair, reflecting on his mother's warnings.

Neji, she'd said, you will be good and you will be nice. she'd then chopped at a steak viciously, halting any replies from his mouth.

So here he is, on a tuesday afternoon, sitting in the dark with a sister he's never liked.

Hinata frowns at him.

"You're not sorry," she hisses out, clutching her bottle a little bit tighter, a scowl crossing her face.

"You're Neji, you're never fucking sorry, and you hate me. I'm done with this - i don't even know why you followed me. I try and no, Hinata, it's not enough. don't sit like that, don't mumble. Don't eat that, don't look like that, don't be here. I'm tired of you, bye," she stands up and wobbles a bit, before correcting herself and flinging the door open. She marches out with purpose, her head held high, before she leaves Neji sitting in the dark with a small frown on her face.

.

.

Gaara flutters his eyes furiously, his chair spinning around, before he stops it's movement with an expensive Oxford and turns his sharp gaze to Sasuke, a slight frown on his porcelain face.

"You haven't called her since Saturday?" he asks, a slight frown tugging at his brow.

Sasuke narrows his bespectacled dark eyes, thick lashes blinking before he bites at his full lips, nodding hesitantly.

"Are you- Sasuke, are you an _idiot?"_

Gaara's usually apathetic voice is bordering on disgust, breaking slightly, his face pulled into a look of indignation. Sasuke's face shifts from worry to shock, his glasses sliding down his nose slightly.

He crosses his lanky arms across his chest, a pout pulling at his lips as he turns away from the indignant Gaara.

"You can hardly call me that," he says, flashing his his friend a look. Gaara sighs, running a hand through his bloodred hair, styled back charmingly, before he shifts in his seat and leans his body forward, his elbows placed on his knees.

"Sasuke, when a girl tells you to call her, you call her. Are you getting this?"

The raven haired teen rolls his dark eyes, before sliding his gaze back to Gaara, nodding slightly.

"But Gaara, have you seen her? _Damn-_ i mean _fuck._ Have you seen her?" he shakes his head as if lost, his eyes widening and a blush staining his cheeks.

Gaara furrows his brow, "You did mean Fat Hinata, right?"

Sasuke turns his head so fast Gaara wonders if he's snapped his neck, but recollects his thoughts as Sasuke shakes his head frantically, making weird gestures with his hands.

"Dude- i mean _bruh-_ dude don't call her that!"

The redhead shrugs in return, nonchalant as ever.

Sasuke whips out his shiny iPhone, his gaze focused on it before he shoves it into Gaara's face, his eyes wide.

"Look at her," he hisses.

And Gaara looks. His turquoise eyes widen, black lining adding to the effect, before the cool and collected Gaara Sabaku chokes on his saliva and blushes a startling red.

"See! _This_ is what I have to work with. I can't _handle_ this," Sasuke exaggerates with his hands, waving the phone around.

Gaara darts his eyes back to the screen, focusing on the smiling Hinata with her arm flung around a smirking blonde, her body showcased in her sports bra and gym shorts, _and hot damn, Hyuuga._

"Sasuke?" he asks.

"Yeah?"

"Call her _back,_ you _idiot."_

.

.

Hinata takes a swig of her vodka, frowning at her mirror.

Her hair tangles around her head and down her shoulders, some falling in her face to exaggerate the smudged eyeliner and bags under her eyes. Squeezing some toothpaste onto her toothbrush, she sets to work before her phone blares from the counter.

Without removing the brush from her mouth, she answers with a "hmph yeah?"

"uh- Hinata, right? It's um- it's S-Sasuke, from the party?"

She promptly chokes, toothpaste splattering into the sink, before she inhales and steadies her coughing.

"Hi Sasuke," she breathes, placing her toothbrush occupied hand on her chest.

"Uh, hi." he replies.

Hinata breathes a smile of relief, "I thought you wouldn't call."

She hears a low voice in the background, berating Sasuke, before he hisses something back and replies, "I wasn't sure if you were serious," he confesses, his voice slightly high at the end.

She frowns, "Of course I was," before she sighs.

"Then how are you?"

She let's out a light laugh, putting her toothbrush in the sink and washing her hand.

"I'm fine, Sasuke. and you?"

"I'm - I've been good."

"That's good," she breathes, a smile tugging at her lips.

"So, um, bye?"

"Bye Sasuke. Oh, and meet me at that café on Fourth on Friday, okay?"

He splutters, curses, and chokes out a reply.

"y-yeah."

He cuts the line and Hinata strips of her pajamas, stepping into the shower. tugging a comb through her hair, she grins.

.

.

Sasuke frowns in disgust at the scantily clad Sakura and Ino rubbing themselves against Neji's arm as he tries to pull away.

He lofts his lips in a sneer, braces flashing, before Gaara's cool gaze slides to him. His aristocratic features are schooled into indifference, even as he shoves fries down his throat. Sasuke frowns one last time before looking to his aloof best friend, a questioning tilt to his eyebrow.

"You were doing it again," Gaara says, using his fork to point at his dark haired friend.

"Oh," the Uchiha mutters, going back to his food. He takes a sip of his water, his leg tapping under the table, before he sighs and his face goes back to its usual blankness. Piercing a pice of chicken, he lifts it to his mouth and chews slowly, frowning in distaste as Naruto releases a boisterous laugh across the cafeteria.

"How _annoying,"_ he remarks, and Gaara blinks in a way of agreement.

His dark, bespectacled gaze shifts from the loud blonde to the unsmiling Hyuuga, his shoulder length hair settled into a man-bun. Sasuke frowns at him, almost using the Uchiha glare of Abhorrence, before he looks away minutely and instead focuses on the two improperly dressed girls. his gaze shifts back to Gaara after a moment, watching as yest another fangirl approaches the redhead, only to be met with a glare.

"Kindly leave," Gaara drawls, stabbing a fry as the dejected girl widens her eyes and scatters, her friends looking on in pity. Sasuke sighs.

.

.

Neji takes a glance at his wristwatch, seeing it minutes to home time.

His gaze follows the hand of as he scrawls on the whiteboard, his gaze focused on the lewd book in his other hand. Neji sneers in disgust. He looks back to his notebook, History notes neatly copied, before he glances back to his watch. a minute left.

Lee let's out a _Yosh!_ somewhere to his left, before Tenten smacks his heads and hisses at him to be quiet. Naruto snores loudly in front of him, and shrieks as the bell rings, dismissing them for the day.

Neji let's out a sigh of minor relief, collecting his things and packing them into his bag. pulling it onto his shoulder, he leaves the class and moves down the hall, leaving the building.

His pale gaze roams the parking lot, before he frowns and leans against the wall. she's late.

_No,_ Gabrysia Hyuga had said, _Hinata will pick you up_ today.

She had promptly flipped her fair hair over her shoulder, a wooden spoon clutched tightly in her hand in veiled threat as a smile crossed her face.

"Isn't it, Neji," she had said, and he'd nodded and here he is, waiting for his sister.

His eyes narrow as her white Range pulls in front of him, the window open to reveal a tshirt wearing Hinata. Stepping out of the car, she glances around, before her gaze settles on him and she walks over, a small smile on her face. Her acidwash jeans outline her long legs, the black tshirt settled over her upper half contrasting. People stop and stare as she gracefully stalks forward in her Nike's, her hair flowing around her face. She stops in front of her brother, a tattooed arm rasing to hug him, before she promptly pushes the keys into his hand.

"Dad said we fend for ourselves tonight," she says, crossing her arms against her chest. her pale gaze shifts from his face, to behind his shoulder, and her smile widens.

She steps around her brother, a frown appearing on his face, and she waves demurely, a blush coating her face. Sasuke blushes too, waves back shyly, and looks away. He blinks beneath his glasses, his thick eyelashes fluttering.

"Bye, Sasuke," she breathes, as he adjusts his collar, before waving and walking to the car as people stare. Neji glares at him, quick and unyielding, before he stalks to the car where he interrogates his older sister and she laughs at him, pulling at his bun.

"shut up, Neji," she says.

He doesn't until they pull up into McDonald's and Hinata promises to pay for the meal.


End file.
